User talk:TheDankMaster99
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:The House.png page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 09:48, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's minimum quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. Hakuna matata, what a wonderful phrase and it's no passing craze. 17:12, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Deletion Appeal Deletion Appeal is NOT to get feedback on stories. Like the name says, it is used to appeal deleted stories. Furthermore, it is definitely not the place to copy-paste entire stories. Use the writer's workshop forum to get feedback, not deletion appeal. --ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 17:05, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's minimum quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read this blog post for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 17:11, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Banned from Chat You have been banned from chat for 1 day due to excessive sex talk. If you have questions, leave a message on my talk page. Dead and Gray (talk) 18:41, December 3, 2014 (UTC)Dead and Gray Hey Superdude2431 (talk) 15:52, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Mystreve (talk) 14:21, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Warning Categories like monsters, beings, cryptids, ghosts, gods, etc. cannot be used in conjunction. For a more detailed listing of the rules, please check Genre Listing. Failure to abide by the category rules will result in a one day ban. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:54, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Advice Two things, don't blank your talk page (Especially when it contains warnings.) and the second is, please don't remove the template from stories. It helps sort stories so they appear in alphabetical order. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:58, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Writer's Showcase Hey, I removed your Writer's Showcase submission as it didn't follow the guidelines in this thread. Feel free to submit it again once you've adapted it to follow said guidelines. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 13:23, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Sure,sorry for the error,i thought that the Showcase worked like the Workshop. I will fix it right away. --TheDarkMaster99 (talk) 13:47, April 19, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 14:25, April 19, 2015 (UTC) RE: SKELETONS removed them originally, I assume he doesn't want you to contact him. I've only removed one, and that was because Empy had already removed it, so it shouldn't be added again. This is drama from Trollpasta Wiki, and it shouldn't be brought here. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 14:43, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Dude I already said I'd probably lift the ban eventually, in fact I was planning to do it sometime within next month. I'm going to start adding time to your sentence if you don't stop messaging me about it, so please give it a rest. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 15:33, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Sorry if i was annoying. I didn't meant to. Thx for answering,again sorry for bothering you.I'll shut up about it. Have a great day. TheDarkMaster99 (talk) 16:25, April 20, 2015 (UTC) :To re-state what's already been stated, it was cross-wiki issues and really didn't need to bleed over onto our site. A few messages earlier, Skel had corrected a user who messaged him about matters on the Trollpasta and Spinpasta wiki telling them to contact him via that board or the Community wiki. :As for "The Plush Cat", I would really suggest taking it to the writer's workshop for assistance as there are still some some spacing issues (especially when using parenthesis and between words. "I would’ve smacked it", "My cat was laying in a pool of blood...", etc.) and the concept of a murderous/stalking plush toy has been covered a number of times in other stories so some building on the premise/breaking free of some of the common tropes that plague those stories is necessary. We have stories like Teddy, Demonic Teddy Bear for Sale, The Plush Dog, so there needs to be something that separates your story from falling into the exact same premise, but with a different plush trope. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:45, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Dude I only followed you cuz, I saw you have been banned for innaproite stuff at the moment I am banned on a sever, I almost died laughing when I saw I was banned, I was just going to watch some other guy get banned but I could not help it so I also forced my self to be banned, I kinda regret that cuz I almost laughed myself to death, wow, so far this does not sound smart... well that's my specialty! Not like on a game my specialty is dying on accident, over and over again... anyway I should be sleeping its a school night and at the moment 11:47 PM, well I never get any sleep no matter what, but I am going to try and sleep... Oh and by the way I am Glitchy1Girl but call me Glitchy. Dude, I think I figured out why your story was deleted before. Search "play with me." Its about a stuffed cat too. The staff might think your is a ripoff or something. Punkfaye (talk) 16:35, April 28, 2015 (UTC)PunkFaye will do TheDarkMaster99 (talk) 11:27, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Hello I just recently joined this wiki and im new to it and I've been reading alot of random pastas and I came across on of yours it was pretty good and I wanted to know if you wanted to callab some time. If you do my name is tyler and my email (please dont make fun of my last name) is rapertt.13@gmail.com . Contact me if you want to make a story together. Well thx,i'm kinda busy right now though. TheDarkMaster99 (talk) 11:27, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Please Use Source Mode The default setting for editing is "Visual Editor." There is really no point in using this setting, as it results in formatting issues. Please change the setting to "Source Editor." Click on the option panel below your profile picture in the top right area of the page. Click "My Preferences," then click the "Editing" tab. Then change the "Preferred Editor" option panel to "Source Editor." USER~TALK~EDITS 17:07, May 1, 2015 (UTC) K, thx a lot for the tips. Also thx for fixing the remaining punctuation problems in my story. TheDarkMaster99 (talk) 17:29, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Banned For trying to cheat the system you are now being banned until the next voting period and your story is being deleted. ThePulp pointed out "Life doesn't work that way. This is cheating. People write good shit to earn their votes. Here you're writing shit, asking for free votes and complaining about the shit/apathy you get for it. The easy way out is for children. And even then, that doesn't happen a lot of the time." Frankly, the fact you would even attempt something as underhanded as this makes me ashamed I even gave you a second chance with that story. Even if you won, the victory would be pyrrrhic. I would spend this next month reflecting on your actions. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:49, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Stop Stop messaging Skepolo about TPW drama. They've obviously seen your messages, so there's no need to keep messaging them. Please keep TPW issues off this site. Jay Ten (talk) 13:17, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Alright,but it's really annoying to see that they're screwing me like that. :Was Jay's message not enough? Stop dragging Trollpasta drama onto this site. Doing so again will result in you being banned here. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:40, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Lol What was the drama you and spooky were having? MonsterZX (talk) 19:17, September 23, 2015 (UTC) When i went on your wiki to talk to you she ordered me to get the fuck out of there or she would report me to SG for "raiding".As she did not have any power there,i said "Fuck you" and ignored her.She is trying to turn me into a new Celtic,she kicked me all day on TPW for no reason (prior to the event).SG also does that. --TheDarkMaster99 (talk) 20:11, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Warning Do not call other users "Assburgers" via their talk pages. It's offensive and rude, and if it happens again, I will have to block you. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 12:53, September 25, 2015 (UTC) In case you didn't know,the guy who i sent that message to is the author of this story http://trollpasta.wikia.com/wiki/Yancy. The word Assburger was a reference to it,as it is feautured in the story.--TheDarkMaster99 (talk) 13:10, September 25, 2015 (UTC) :Apologies, I didn't know you were referencing a pasta. Even so, without context, I'm sure you can understand why I believed it to be offensive. To me, it just appeared that you had gone to a random user's page and said, "Assburger" to them. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 13:15, September 25, 2015 (UTC) It's alright,i know it can be easy for something like that to happen.I'll try avoiding such problems in the future --TheDarkMaster99 (talk) 13:17, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Stop Stop harassing SOMEGUY about TPW drama here. You will be blocked if it continues. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 11:52, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Then tell them to unbann me there,as they banned me for exposing this corrupt admin's wrongdoings,which is against the rules. --TheDankMaster99 (talk) 11:53, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Blocked For continuing to harass SOMEGUY after being warned, you have been blocked for one day. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 12:57, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Naw, dude. This is, by my counts, at least the third time you have done this. Do it again and we reserve the right to revoke your ability to edit on here. Take this to Community where Staff can at least mediate. ClericofMadness (talk) 13:10, October 3, 2015 (UTC)